


Returning the Favor

by 0ohthatsl3wd



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Unfinished, hinted masturbation, maybe will finish, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ohthatsl3wd/pseuds/0ohthatsl3wd
Summary: The start of a lewd fanfiction I made for DnD and never finished. Might continue writing if asked.





	Returning the Favor

The streets of Veil were quiet, it was almost eerie seeing little to no passerbys despite Heloise’s incorporeal form making it nearly impossible for her to be noticed by the naked eye and even less in danger of being attacked as she stalked the streets alone. With the new abilities she unlocked, thanks to Quizzle’s little plan, she could now easily travel wherever she wished while her body stayed behind in response mode and took her place. Of course, her immediate thought was to head back home to visit Darci in Chance’s cottage and perhaps give Chance a proper thank-you for helping her. However, there was no doubt it was way past Darci’s bedtime. Regardless, she at least wanted to see her daughter before having to possess her body once more. Even if she got to see her child much more than most travelers, the little girl was constantly on her mind. It pained her greatly that she didn’t get to be by her side all of the time. Don’t get her wrong, she was forever grateful to Chance for promising to take of her, but there were so many things that she wished she could witness with her baby. After all, she wouldn’t stay little forever.

Standing at the front door, she raised her fist and paused, remembering that there was no reason to knock with this ghostly form of hers. Besides, she would be in and out in no time, there was no need to wake anyone up and burden them with answering the door for a ghost. Ridiculous, she thought to herself.

She floated down the hallway and into Darci’s bedroom, remembering where it was from when she visited last. Poking her head in, she could see all of the different arts and crafts her daughter hung on her walls. She admired her adorable stuffed animals and the night light illuminating the corner of her bedroom in a soft glow. Heloise floated over to her daughter’s bedside and gently sat down on the floor. Darci was fast asleep, her face wearing a soft smile. Heloise couldn’t help but share it, she wondered what was going on through that little head of hers, she hoped she was having a pleasant dream. She brushed her daughter’s bangs away from her face and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Darci wiggled into a more comfortable position under her blankets, sleepily she slurred out:

“I love you, mama.”

It was obvious she was having a dream about her. Regardless, Heloise could barely keep herself from crying. She brushed Darci’s cheek with her thumb and smiled, “I love you too, dear. So much.”

(writer’s note: this is where the wholesomeness ends and the lewdness begins)

Floating out of the child’s room, Heloise curiously eyed Chance’s bedroom door. There was no doubt he was sleeping, had he been awake he would have noticed her by now. She contemplated snooping, was it weird that she was curious what the inside of his room looked like? Why was the very thought of being near his bed making her heart- or what felt like a heart- race? In and out, just like she promised, right? There was definitely no harm in just sneaking a peek was there? Oh gods, she sounded like an awkward smitten schoolgirl- minus the smitten part… of course… that was a given… obviously.

She poked her head in, a little surprised at how ordinary the demigod’s room actually looked. Then again, Chance was never the kind to stand out. Purposefully, that is. She smiled to herself, her cheeks glowing lightly with blush.

“Heli…” the gnome murmured, startling Heloise out of her own thoughts.

“Ch-Chance?!” she squeaked, staring at him like a deer in the headlights. The wizard’s entire ghostly pigment colored itself with blush. “Ch-Chance, I um…”

“What are you doing up this late?” he rose a brow.

“I-I wanted to visit Darci. What are you doing up this late?” she questioned the gnome, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Her eyes slowly gazing down to a protrusion in his blankets.

Chance stammered on his words, “I-it’s my house! And my room, thank you very much. I wasn’t exactly expecting company…”

“Well then,” she exhaled, “I’m obviously intruding on something. My apologies, I’ll get out of your hair.” She turned her gaze back to the hallway, feeling embarrassed that her curiosity had taken the best of her. She only hoped that Chance didn’t see her as some sort of peeping Tom.

“Wh- Wait,” he spoke, Heloise freezing and looking back over at him. “I didn’t say you had to leave.” There was a heavy pause.

“So,” he cleared his throat, “She didn’t wake up, right?”

Heli floated over to his bed and sat at the edge, making Chance more noticeably readjust himself and his blankets as if trying to conceal something. “No, thankfully not. She’s sound asleep,” she sighed, relaxing a bit with a small smile on her face. “It was nice getting to see how her room has evolved, she’s quite the artist, isn’t she?” she giggled.

Chance chuckled with her, his cheeks reddening. Even her laugh was graceful. “Yeah, she’s a great kid.”

Heloise turned her head to face him, “That reminds me,” she scooted closer to him with a smile on her face. “I never did thank you for offering to look after her, if my hands weren’t so busy I would have done it myself. I’ll return the favor, I promise.”

The rogue’s heartbeat rose as she moved closer, “It’s… nothing, really.” The mention of returning the favor, something excitedly twitched beneath his blanket covers. Shit, he thinks to himself, only half-regretting his decision of letting her stay a little longer.

“I insist,” she then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as thanks. It was then she could clearly see the protrusion forming between Chance’s legs. “O-oh, I-“ she blushed.

“S-sorry! Sorry… I didn’t want to be dickhead and kick you out, but I- I was kind of in the middle of something before you showed up…”

Heloise hesitated for a moment, biting down on her lower lip. “Well,” she whispered, “I suppose I do owe you one.” Chance stopped and gasped as he felt her stroke him with her palm.

“F-fuck,” he hissed, but made no effort to stop the wizardess’ hand movements.


End file.
